The Volturi Reading the Twilight Saga : Part 1 Twilight
by Cupcake001
Summary: The Volturi reading the Twilight Saga. What will they do with the information, that they gather from the books?
1. Chapter 1

The Volturi reading the Twilight Saga Books. How will this change the future? What will they do?


	2. Chapter 1 Reading the Blurb

It was summer afternoon and due to vampire skin sparkling in the sun, the volturi had to stay inside. Aro, Caius and Marcus were counselling about the problems with the two surviving Romanians. The wives were in the tower, reading and socialising with Corin, who was their protector.

In this moment, Gianna, their receptionist, walked in with Jane, the most valuable but feared member of the Volturi, glaring at the back of Gianna's back.

"What do you want?" Caius demanded coldly, glaring at the trembling women. Aro glanced at the package in the Human's arms and gestured her to come closer. Gianna moved forward hesitantly, handing over the mysterious box over to the Volturi leader. "Hmmm… Interesting" Aro hummed, opening the box and revealing 5 books and a note. The books were titled Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner.

"Jane, Dear, Collect everyone" Aro ordered. Jane nodded and flitted away to summon everyone to the throne room, and if they didn't come willing, she will turn on the pain.

Thankfully, everyone came, without Jane having to use her power. As everyone had assembled, Aro called for silence. He cleared his throat and began to read the note.

_Dear Volturi Members, _

_The Books must be read in this order – Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the Second Short Life of Bree Tanner then finally Breaking Dawn. These books are based on the Cullen coven and one surprising new member. _

_Yours faithfully, a friend. _

"We take it in turns for reading. One Chapter each until we finish the books. Felix, you first." Aro spoke, handing the book to Felix. Felix nodded turning the book over in his hands to read the blurb.

**About 3 things I was absolutely positive about**

**First Edward was a vampire**

**"****Edward Cullen?" Caius questioned, looking livid. "Has he told a human?" **

**Aro held up his hand and spoke softly "Relax Brother" **

**Felix continued to read. **

**Second there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood **

**Demetri licked his lips hungrily and Heidi smiled, looking at him in awe which caused Chelsea to roll her eyes. **

**And last I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him **

**"****Has Edward found his Mate?" Jane questioned, looking confused. **

"I guess we will find out" Felix spoke, continuing to read.

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.**

**With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. **

**Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark hidden secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back….**

**"****He told her!?" Cauis growled causing Aro to shake his head at his brother, warning him to be silent. Cauis fell quiet as Aro nodded at Felix to read on. **

**Felix did so, turning the page hastily, eager to find out what happens next and with about 30 dark red eyes and one set of brown eyes staring at him, he bravely continued. **


	3. Chapter 3 Preface

Felix started to read the preface, with the members of the Volturi waiting impatiently.

**I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD DIE- **

"Who would?" Jane snorted, looking at her masters. "Someone who maybe wants to die" Caius and Jane smirked at each other evilly.

Aro waved his hand at Felix to continue, ignoring Jane and Caius.

**- through I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not imagined it like this. **

**I stared without breathing across the long room- **

"Painful" Gianna commented. Her brown eyes widened as everyone glared at her, viewing her as a pest.

**- into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. **

"He's hungry. Is it one of us?" Heidi asked, looking around at the males in the room.

"I don't know, Dear" Aro replied "Maybe we should continue to find out" Heidi nodded as Felix continued to read.

**Surely this was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. **

Alec nodded his approval, unbeknown to most. Gianna spotted his action and glanced at him curiously. He turned to face her, the smell of her blood overwhelming his senses. He breathed in deeply, turning away from her, as his eyes went dark.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, as terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. **

_I did. _Jane thought sadly.Alec guessed her train of thought and rubbed her shoulders.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. **

"Cheerful" Felix Commented, causing Demetri to smack him around the head. Felix passed the book to Afron, while glaring at Demetri.

Afron turned the page and read "Chapter 1, First Sight."


End file.
